Dirty Little Secret
by CharmedLilAngel
Summary: AU,What happens when a sister kept a secret so big that it haunts the rest eighteen years later?This is something so big that it could change the Charmed One's lives forever. And what does Paige's new charge Billie have to do with it all? CH4 UP!
1. Discovering The Truth

**A/N: Well, this is a little different from what I normally write about but I really wanted to do a story or two with Billie in them so I figured I would. I had to adjust the timeline a little bit to fit my story but I think all of you Billie fans will hopefully like this.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed…blah blah blah…. You know the drill. **

**Summary: What happens when a sister kept a secret so big that it haunts the rest eighteen years later? This is something so big that it could change the Charmed One's lives forever. And what does Paige's new charge Billie have to do with it all? **

Chapter One: Discovering The Truth

"Demons," Billie said irritably. "That's why I'm here, right? Not just to sit around and do nothing."

"I know that you're bored but there's nothing on the demonic radar," Paige said apologetically.

"Well, since I'm here and I have the stuff I need, can I borrow your bathroom?" she asked.

"For what?" Paige replied.

"Hair dye," Billie responded.

"What? You mean your hair's not naturally blonde?" Phoebe asked coming into the front room.

Billie shook her head. "Nope. I'm a brunette. Can't stand it though. It matches my eyes but I like the blonde better."

Phoebe briefly gazed into Billie's eyes and was hit with a familiar prang in the heart. _What was that?_ Phoebe thought to herself. This was weird. "Did you inherit it from your mom?"

"I wouldn't know," Billie said.

"What do you mean by that?" Phoebe asked. "I thought you knew your mother."

"Yea, my adopted mother. When I turned eight, they told me that I was adopted and no one really knew who my birth mother was. I never knew my real mother."

"But you said that your sister-" Paige frowned as Billie cut her off.

"We grew up together. To me, she was my sister. That why I told you that my sister was kidnapped because that's what she was to me, my sister."

Something about this whole thing didn't sit quite right with Phoebe. "Go ahead. Just make sure you rinse out the sink or else Piper will throw a fit."

Billie nodded. She picked up the bag in which her dye was and went up the steps. Phoebe still had a troubled expression on her face, thinking.

"Something wrong?" Paige asked. "You look troubled."

"No, I was just thinking about something."

"What about?"

"Nothing for you to worry about. You just go and do what you need to do," Phoebe stood and turned to head up the stairs.

"Are you sure?" Paige asked.

"Positive."

"Good because I need to go shopping and get some stuff for Piper's birthday. I know we're not throwing her a big party or anything but I still want to get her something."

Phoebe nodded as she continued up the stairs. When she reached the top she heard Paige calling her goodbyes and shut the door. Phoebe was bothered by something in her past. Something that she couldn't just get over. How could she have been betrayed by one of the people who claimed to love her the most?

She closed the attic door behind her and crossed the room to the trunk in which the sister kept all of their magical and ritual necessities. She pulled out five white candles and placed them in a circle. She walked over to the Book of Shadows and flipped through a few pages and realized that she knew the spell she was going to use by heart. She closed her eyes, preparing herself for the upcoming confrontation.

"_Hear these words hear this cry_

_Spirit from the other side _

_Come to me, I summon thee_

_Cross now the great divide"_

Phoebe smiled as a ghostly form of her oldest sister appeared in the middle of the candles. Prue turned to see Phoebe. She stepped out of the circle, becoming tangible. She wrapped her arms around Phoebe. "Phoebe! I've missed you so much. How have you been? Where's Piper?"

"Something's never change," Phoebe muttered. "Piper's not here. _I_ need to talk to you about what happened when you were fifteen. Prue, you told Grams that you got rid of it. Why did you lie? You told her that it wasn't going to be a problem. Well, guess what Prue? It is. It's a very big problem."

"Phoebe, it was a thing of my past. I never thought that it would come back to haunt me." she replied.

"Haunt you? You're haunting me. This whole thing is haunting me. What happens when Piper figures it out too? I should have known the moment I first saw it. It was uncanny. I… I'm just at a complete loss for words. How could you do it?" Phoebe stopped and thought. "Andy?"

Prue nodded. "What? You couldn't tell?" she said sarcastically. "Well, what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to have to say something. I can't just let this go on. The poor kid. I've so learned that absolutely _nothing_ is coincidence in this family. You know you'll have to face it all sooner or later. You know that you'll be back here soon."

Again, Prue nodded. "I know but I just hope that I can be forgiven."

"But Prue, do you not realize how big this is? It's huge! This has affected our lives in more ways than you can imagine and it'll probably continue to affect our lives until the day we die. It's our responsibility now. We have to take care of this, she has to know. For now, you can go but I can promise you that she'll want to talk to you."

"Okay," Prue said. "It's only fair to her. I agree with you when you say she needs to know." She turned to leave when she turned back to Phoebe with a smirk. "What changed in you?"

"I guess having to be the middle sister. I give props to Piper. It's not as easy as she made it look." Phoebe smiled and gave a small wave as her sister vanished.

Phoebe heard a rustling noise outside of the door. When she opened it, she saw a jean leg vanish quickly around the corner. When she herself rounded the corner, she saw Billie vanish down the stairs. Phoebe rushed down the stairs, catching Billie just as she was headed out the door. "Wait!" she called. Billie turned to look at her, somewhat glaring at her.

"What?" she asked irritated.

"What did you hear?" Phoebe questioned.

"Enough. Is that what I though it was? Or rather, who I thought it was?" Phoebe avoided Billie's penetrating stare by looking sown at the floor. "Phoebe," Billie said softly. Her voice shook as she said the next sentence. "Was that my mom? My real mom?"

Phoebe met her eyes and nodded. "I'm so sorry you had to find out the way you did."

"How did you know who she was? Even I didn't know that. And why are there some pictures of her around the house? How…?"

"I knew because she… she…"

"She what? Phoebe, please just tell me the truth. I'm pleading you. I want to know. I need to know."

"She was my sister," Phoebe said slowly.

"_Was_? What happened to her?" Billie asked, incredulously.

"She was killed five years ago by a demon. His name was Shax. We quickly vanquished him afterward but we couldn't bring her back. That's how we met Paige."

"But if she was my mother, that means you're my…"

"Aunt," Phoebe finished. "Now it explains why we took to you so well and why there was an amazing bond between the four of us."

"But how could this happen?" she asked, utterly confused. "Is my dad still alive?"

Phoebe shook her head mournfully. "No, I'm sorry. He died about seven or eight years ago. Piper and I had always thought that Prue hadn't gone through with having you. We thought that she… she had an abortion. That's what our Grams told her to do and she told her that she did. And we believed her. I mean, I spent two and a half months mad at her because I thought that's what she had done. I couldn't forgive her. It was like killing another human being. Now after all these years, I just now find out that she had taken all of that resentment from me just so she could keep you a secret."

"Wow," Billie said quietly. "I never in my life thought that I find it out. I've always wondered if I could meet my mom and now I find out that she's dead. Looks like my dreams are shattered."

"Not necessarily," Phoebe quipped. "If you want to meet her, you still can. It's just another thing we do. We can contact the dead."

"You mean I can actually see her?" Billie asked, somewhat excited.

Phoebe nodded. "Do you want to go see her now?"

"Yea," Billie replied.

"C'mon then. Let's go up to the attic and we'll summon her. Then you two can talk." The two turned and headed up to the stairs. When they reached the attic, Phoebe re-lit the candles and had Billie come stand beside her at the Book of Shadows. Together, the read the spell.

"_Hear our words, hear our cry_

_Spirit from the other side_

_We call to thee, we summon thee_

_Cross now the great divide."_

Billie turned to Phoebe. "That felt good," she said. Phoebe smiled as Prue appeared once again in the middle of the candles. She looked around the room, her eyes finally resting on Billie. "Mom?" Billie asked softly.

"What!" came a loud voice from the doorway. Piper was home and that wasn't good.

"Piper, I can explain," Prue and Phoebe said together.

"You'd better. Both of you," Piper replied.

**A/N: Well, there it is. I think it's a pretty cool twist and I hope all of you like it!**


	2. Accepting What Hurts

**A/N: Thanks to all twelve of you who reviewed! Wow! That's awesome! I hope that you'll like this story because I know that I already do. Feel free to leave your peace, criticisms or whatever!**

**-CharmedLilAngel-**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed…blah blah blah…. You know the drill. **

**Babyg132: I didn't really think of it that way but it is really true. I guess she did come into her powers about that time… it all makes sense like you said!**

**Lmn89: I'm actually really hoping that they'll do something like that on the show.**

**Princess-Halliwell: Yea, same with me. I like to see Phoebe/Billie moments too! **

**debbydo0dles45: Well, I'm glad I can write it for you to enjoy it!**

**Charmedbaby11: I'm glad!**

**Gidgetgirl: I wish that there were but I don't think that the WB producers are that smart…lol.**

**Emelie172: Thanks! And thanks for checking my other stories out but I cant promise how long it'll be before they're updated!**

**OneDayIllFlyAway: Yes! I love your story and I'm so glad that you're reading mine! Woo! We should all start a Billie fan club!**

**Littlefirecracker: I'm glad that I've hooked you so soon but I'm glad that you can learn about Billie through our stories!**

**Mony19: She wasn't my favorite but I figured that it'd be a good twist.**

**Jaydat: Yea. I've always likes Kaley Cuocco. I didnt think that she was going to be great as Billie but she proved me wrong. Piper takes it pretty well. It's Paige that doesn't get on with it so much.**

**Gimmeabreak: There are more Billie stories than I thought there would be. **

Chapter Two: Accepting What Hurts

"Piper, I'm so sorry that I didn't tell you." Phoebe and Billie were waiting downstairs while Piper and Prue talked. "Phoebe figured it out on her own and there was nothing that I could really do I'm sorry that I lied to you but you know that Grams would have killed me if I hadn't told her what she wanted to hear." Prue looked at her sister with pleading eyes. "I'm sorry Piper, could you ever forgive me?"

Piper looked away. "Prue, this is way bigger than you think it is. This isn't something that will just blow over. We have a niece and now, it is Phoebe, Paige and my duty to take care of her. We love you and you lied to us Prue. And not something little like the time that Phoebe broke your glass ballerina…"

"What? You told me that you did that! You took all of that anger from me just to…"

"Protect someone I love," Piper finished. "Is that why you took it from Phoebe? To protect this child that you loved so much?"

Prue nodded. "I didn't want Grams to do whatever she could have done. I was afraid of her at that age. I wasn't like Phoebe who was the huge rebel. I was afraid of what she could do to my baby and to me. And I didn't want to find out either."

"I understand," Piper said sadly. "But you have to promise me and her that she can summon you and see you whenever she needs some motherly witch advice?"

"But I thought that was Phoebe's job?" Prue replied with a smile. "Well, the advice part anyway."

"Ha, ha. I see that you've never quite lost that original 'Prue sense of humor,'" Piper said with a grin.

"Piper?" Prue almost whispered.

"What is it Prue?"

"I almost wish that I had never died. Look at how much I'm missing out on. I never got to grow up with my _own_ daughter."

"But Prue, you wouldn't have gotten to anyway. Grams wouldn't have let you keep her and you know that."

"Yea but I would have been here for her return. I would have been able to help her with what she needs to know. Piper, her father…"

"I think that Phoebe told her who he was."

"But he…"

"She knows and she's okay with it."

"ANDY never knew about her." Prue almost shouted. After her sudden outburst, a glow of shimmering orbs appeared next to Piper. When the being took form, Andy Trudeau stood, looking back and forth between Piper and Prue.

"Did someone call for me?" he asked, smiling broadly.

"Uh…uh… Wait, you're a Whitelighter?" Piper asked, unbelievingly. "What? How?"

"Well, the Elders decided that since I died trying to protect the name of magic and trying to protect you, I was worthy enough to become a guardian angel," he explained. "What don't I know?" he asked looking at Prue.

"Um… Andy, you know that time when we were fifteen and yea…well…"

"Okay, Prue, you took care of that and did what Grams had told you."

Prue shook her head. "No, I didn't take care of it like Grams told me. I just took care of it. I couldn't kill her, it's like killing another."

"Her?" Andy asked. "How do you know it's a she?"

Piper took in a deep breath. "Billie!" she called.

A moment later, Billie came rushing into the attic. "Demons?" she asked eagerly.

"No," Piper said. "Fathers."

"Wait," Billie said, frowning. "You're my dad?"

"I… I-" Andy is at a loss for words.

"Yes, Andy is your dad," Prue finished.

"Prue why didn't you tell me that you went through with it?" he asked her, pleading in his voice. "You know that you could have told me. I mean-"

Piper cut him off. "Well, I'll leave you three here to do a little family bonding." She walked out of the attic and met Phoebe who was sitting on the couch in the living room.

"How's she taking all of this so far?" Piper asked Phoebe.

"Prue being her mom? I think that she's kind of happy about it. I mean not only are we her guide to all things magical but we're her aunts too. Well, how is she dealing with seeing Prue?"

"Prue, she's fine with. It's the other one that I think she's going to have trouble accepting."

"The other one?" Phoebe asked. Piper nodded.

"Yes, her father, the Whitelighter."

"Whitelighter?" Phoebe repeated. "Wait I thought that-"

"Yep. Andy is her father. But since he died the way he did, the Elders decided to do what they do best. They made him a Whitelighter."

"Well, how's he reacting to knowing that he has a daughter?" Phoebe looked up at the ceiling wishing she could see through it.

"I think that he was a little deceived that Prue never told him. I wouldn't blame him either. I mean if she didn't tell us, she could have at least told him. He did have some right to know."

Just then, Paige walked in the door, fairly chipper. Piper and Phoebe looked up. "Hey," Paige said. "Where's Billie?"

"Um, she's a little busy," Piper said before Phoebe got the chance to say anything. "Why? Are there demons on the loose?"

"Actually there is," Paige replied with some sort of half smile.

"Well," Phoebe said. "Then we'll have to take care of it ourselves."

"But that's the reason she's here. That way we won't have to fight the demons. She's always complaining that we don't give her enough and now that she has an opportunity, she can't because she's 'busy'?"

"Paige, go easy on her. She's busy meeting her mom and dad," Phoebe explained.

"And how is she doing that?"

"We…um…summoned her," Phoebe said slowly.

"And how exactly did you know who to summon?"

Finally, Piper spoke up. "Because Billie is our niece."

"Billie's our WHAT!" Paige said rather loudly. "Phoebe! How could you?"

"Hey, hey, hey! Don't go blaming this all on me. She's not my daughter. Mine gets here in about a year or two."

"She was Prue's daughter," Piper said in a small voice. "Prue had her when she was only fifteen. When Phoebe made the connection, she summoned Prue and Billie heard what was going on and she found out."

"But how could Prue not tell you guys?"

"She was young and she didn't want to get in any trouble with Grams. Even Andy didn't know until today."

"Wait, Andy. Didn't you say that he died about eight years ago?"

"Yes," Piper said. "But as you well know, it doesn't always end there. When he died, he became a Whitelighter."

"So what? Now we're just stuck with her? This is in no way fair! I mean yea she needed our help but now we have to keep an eye on her all the time?" Paige was more than a little frustrated.

"Paige, you're over reacting to this. I think that you should embrace it instead of shun it." Phoebe didn't understand why Paige was acting the way she was. She had began to grow closer to Billie and now she was treating her like she was some kind of disease. It didn't seem right in Phoebe's mind.

XoXoXoXoX

"But why didn't you try to find me when you got older?" Billie asked her mother with pleading eyes.

"Because, I didn't think that I would ever hear from or see you again. And to be honest, I didn't really know how to find you. But believe me, I'm so sorry."

"And you?" she asked turning to Andy. "So you're a Whitelighter?"

Andy nodded. "And I am too sorry. I didn't even know that you were alive. But be sure that if I would have, I would have wanted you in my life." He walked over to her and gave her a small hug, hoping that he wasn't being too forward.

A small tear made it's way down Prue's cheek as she walked up to Billie. When she pulled out of the embrace with Andy, she turned to her mother who enveloped her in a hug. Billie stepped back, taking in everything. This was all so weird to her. No sooner had she stepped back that she had a strange tingling feeling come over her body as her mouth was covered.

"PIPER! PHOEBE!" Prue called out in alarm. The other three Halliwell sisters came rushing into the attic.

"What is it Prue?" Piper asked.

"Billie, some rather large demon shimmered in and just took her. I don't know what happened, it happened so fast. There was nothing that we could do to stop it. I'm so sorry."

"Gee, Prue, that's like your motto today," Andy said.

"Now is not the time Andy," she replied with a harsh glare.

"Don't worry about it Prue, we'll find her. If Paige decides not to help then Phoebe and I will." Piper now had a stress level that was off the charts. "Can this say get any better?" she asked looking at the ceiling.

XoXoXoXoX

"What do you want with me?" Billie asked as she fought the ropes that bound her to the cold stone of the cave to which she was held.

"I'm still trying to figure out how to stop_ you_, seeing as you're the only one that can stop _me_ in the future," said a man with a thick English accent. When he stepped out of the shadows, he was somewhat tall with curly blonde hair that came about two inches off his shoulders. He had a goatee on his chin and a smug smile on his face.

**A/N: Soooo…. Can anyone figure out who _he_ is? Just another twist in my big imagination. Mwuhahahahahahahaha! Well, I'm hoping that you'll all keep the reviews coming and for all of you that are just reading it, please review. It gives me a big boost of confidence to see you all review! Well, thanks to all of you who do!**

**-CharmedLilAngel-**

**And now, the only reason I'm typing this little section down here is to reach 2,000 words. He he. Plus I'm a little random so I just wanted to shout out to all of thos who inspire me to write these stories! Thank you soo much! And now I need another eleven words… I love those shoes….**


	3. Hitching A Ride

**A/N: Thanks to all Nine of you who reviewed! Wow! That's awesome! I hope that you'll like this story because I know that I already do. Feel free to leave your peace, criticisms or whatever!**

**-CharmedLilAngel-**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed…blah blah blah…. You know the drill. **

**Gidgetgirl: Well, first off, this is a _Fanfiction_, that means that it is in my imagination to write what I want. And if you want to get in a tiff over it then just don't read my story. And the girls didn't know about magic when they were young so her saying that she wouldn't want her to give up her first magical great-grandchild would freak Prue out a little right? As for Phoebe summoning Prue, they have never been able to on the show due to the fact that Shannen Doherty refused to come back even for a summoning. And I have an idea of working Andy into the story as someone's Whitelighter but I'm not sure about it. And for the story's sake, he has been a Whitelighter since the day he died in Season 1. And I know that you might be a little mad when you read this and this chapter because of what I put that one character does in the future but like I said before, it comes from my imagination. And when you say that Grams would never have one of her granddaughters have an abortion, you'd probably say that Leo would never kill anyone either…well, that theory's already been proven false, huh?**

**'chuffy-barmed-oc': Yes I am and I'm proud of it! Woo! I think that Billie's more in a zombie-like state and is just kind of letting all go over in her head but not really accepting it. And as far as the whole Paige thing goes, there'll be more explanation in this chapter. You'll just have to wait and see who _he_ is.**

**Emelie172: Thanks!**

**OneDayIllFlyAway: I'm a working on it…lol. **

**debbydo0dles45: Oohh! You are SOOOO right! Because if you think about it, since she was the first born… maybe she's a bit more powerful…**

**Charmedbaby11: Thanks a bunch!**

**Littlefirecracker: Yess! Me too! I absolutely adore him! I'm kind of confused about where to take it because I'm obviously making _some_ people unhappy….**

**Gorgeous Nick Stokes: The 8th season's okay so far but I absolutely despise the fact that Brian (Leo) is leaving… It just burns me bad.**

**Fanmania: Ahh, you are like my most loyal reader! You've read and reviewed almost all of them. You rock!**

**Jaydat: Yes he is! Yay right? I'm so excited to bring him in, I love him so much and I think that he is really awesome! Yay! Well, read on!**

Chapter Three: Hitching A Ride

"I don't even know who you are!" Billie said. She was frustrated that someone she didn't even know was trying to stop her from doing something that she didn't even know she did. "And what the hell are you talking about? How can I stop you if I don't even know who you are?"

"Because," the man replied. "You will come to know me. Rather well actually."

"Whatever," Billie grunted, still trying to fight the ropes that bound her.

"Don't bother. If they try to save you, which they will, they'll have a hell of a time seeing as how they've gone through so much to just ensure that I turn out the right way. Well, since they can't keep others from turning evil and not just myself, they have yet to run into the problem that turns me."

Billie thought back to one of the stories that Paige, Piper and Phoebe had told her about that involved time travel. They had told her that Piper's youngest son, Chris, had come back to stop Wyatt from becoming evil. That's when it occurred to her. "Wyatt?" she asked with despise in her voice.

"Good guess!" he said, applauding her in mockery. "How did you figure it out?"

"An old story," she replied smartly. "But I thought that they did turn you back."

"They did. But as I said before, they may have stopped me from being evil by eliminating one problem but sometimes, the future changes in a way that is not in line with the plan. For example, problems arise that cause heartbreaks and upsets and arguments."

_Arguments_ Billie thought. She had noticed that Piper and Leo had been in a lot of arguments lately and she had been somewhat worried about it. "Your mom and dad?" she asked. Wyatt nodded. "But what could happen so big that it could turn you evil?"

"The same thing that affected my sister and other cousins in the future. Little Prue was hit the hardest. Phoebe's daughter. She actually saw what happened and had kept it in for so long. Patience, my sister, and Phaith, Paige's daughter, never found out the whole truth so they never quite knew that Leo killed them. The damn Elders should have never given him his powers back!" Wyatt roared. "Let alone make him elder _again!_ So what? He saved the world only to wipe the most magical force off of the planet?"

"Wait," she said catching on to the end of it. "He killed your mom and aunts?" she asked in utter awe. "There's no way that Leo could do that!"

"Well he did! And if you don't believe me, see for yourself." Wyatt waved both hands in front of him as a large projection came from them and unfolded in front the two.

_Leo was standing in front of the three sisters. "Leo do this, Leo do that, Leo take care of this, Leo take care of everything! I'm finished being your slave. I've killed Elders for you and never once do I get a 'thank you'. You think that you can just use me for a doormat. I'm so sick of it all. And then you try to _sacrifice_ me? I'm finished!" Lightning bolts shot out of his hands, overtaking Phoebe and Paige. _

_Piper stood, crying. "What about our family?" she whispered. _

_"Wyatt was evil once right? This will just look like his fault," Leo replied, engulfing Piper in bolts._

Billie laughed. "You expect me to believe that? You're the most powerful being on the face of the earth. For all I know you could have conjured it!"

"But why would I want to? Why would I want my mom and aunts dead? Billie, you don't understand, if it hadn't been for him, I would still be good. And while I'm here to stop you from stopping me, I can't let any of you change what Leo does. That's why you're tied up down here instead of roaming and running your mouth to them. I actually came too late. I came back to stop you from finding out that you were the first born of a Charmed One. But I now just have to find another way to stop you."

"Well, you don't seem too powerful now that you know you're not the first born anymore."

"No one knew about you or else there would have been some serious trouble when your mom gave you up. See Great-Grams didn't _want_ for Prue to give you up, she just knew that if your mom found out that she had given birth to a magical child, she would have had to answer some questions that none of them were ready for. They didn't know about magic and Great-Grams wanted to keep it that way."

Billie closed her eyes as she tried to make sense of everything that had happened within the last few hours. It was almost all surreal to her and so hard to believe. She was the daughter of a Charmed One, her cousin Wyatt who is the ruler of all things evil is now back in their time to try to stop her from doing something she knew nothing about and her father was now a Whitelighter. How much better could this day get? Now the only thing she wanted to hear was her college roommate shouting in her ear the words "Billie, wake up! We're late for class!" But somehow, she knew that it wasn't going to happen.

"See I've already started trying to get everyone else in the family to shun you or whatever you want to call it. I put a spell on Paige and now she's pissed at pretty much everyone and thing. I believe that she's already started to make a big dent in the household by ripping into everyone. So they're all probably focused on trying to find out what's wrong with her rather that finding you."

"I still just don't understand. This is all coming at me so fast that I've realized it's just good to nod, say 'okay' and pretend like I understand. And believe me, as soon as I learn how to get out of this, I will kick your future ass!"

"Well, good luck with that," he replied. "They worked on my brother in the future so what thinks that you can get out of them? I bet you he's still tied up in the attic in the future."

"Who're you talking about?" came a new voice. "Little old me? Wyatt, something just never change and one of those things is that you will never be able to outwit me!" A new man stepped out of the shadows who had brown hair that just covered his ears. He had his arms folded over his chest and a triumphant smile playing across his lips.

"What? How? This is not possible!" Wyatt roared.

"How is it not?" The man asked tauntingly. "I hitched a ride with you back here because I knew that you were going to mess it all up. And I couldn't risk you doing that, now could I?"

Wyatt began to lunge for the man when he orbed away. Wyatt rose and frowned, trying to sense this growing annoyance. "Ah ha! I've got you now!" And with that, Wyatt was gone in black orbs.

Not even a split second later, the strange but helpful man reappeared in front of Billie. He untied her from the cave wall and grabbed her arm as they orbed back to the Manor. When their feet hit the floor, he said a spell that would conceal them from Wyatt. "It won't last for very long but it gives us some time."

Piper frantically walked into the attic. She stopped when she saw the two. "Oh thank God! Billie, you're okay!" She then turned to the man. "What are you doing here Chris?"

**A/N: So, how was that? Well, I did draw some inspiration from Jaydat's review but I had planned to do that anyway, I just had to figure out a way to do it… and I'm sorry if I offended you, Gidgetgirl but that's just how I wanted to write my story.**

**And again, the only reason I'm writing this section is to achieve 2,000 words. I want to be able to have two chapters that are both 2000 words and I have no idea why but I'm just extremely hyper and I'm just bored and other things and personally, that's not my favorite chapter of any of my stories but I had to figure some way to put Chris in… wow I still need another 100 something words and I'm just going to give you compliments that way you might actually review…I love those pants, they're so cute… and they go so will with those lovely shoes. Waves 50 dollar bill Might it be possible to bribe you with my dear friend Mr. Grant? And I apologize if I just stop in the middle of a sentence but that'll be because I reached 2000 words and I don't want to go over so now that I have twenty nine to go, I'm just going to write a really weird sentence: My dog loves to sniff cheese that (I'm RANDOM!) is round. **


	4. Headaches and Timeportals

**A/N: Thanks to all of you who reviewed! Wow! That's awesome! I hope that you'll like this story because I know that I already do. And I do apologize ahead of time if this chapter is really hard to follow because I have a feeling that it will be…sorry. And since I hadn't included him in it previously, Leo is in that whole 'frozen' aspect of his life right now, for the story's sake. I had such a good mojo and I don't know what happened…any help you guys can give would be great!**

**-CharmedLilAngel-**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed…blah blah blah…. You know the drill. **

**Gidgetgirl: If you do decide to read this more, I'm glad because you will see this. I do apologize for the way I responded and I realize that I made a huge fool out of myself. I see that you are trying to help and I need to get over myself and start taking that help. I really am sorry for the way I treated you and I do hope that you'll read this story. I hope you can see that I have seen that I was a complete idiot and mistook a chance to be mean for what was actually a blessing. I really am sincerely sorry and can't apologize enough.**

**'chuffy-barmed-oc': Lol, thanks. I thought about that for a while actually. It had to take me some time but I did it. Just another P and it sounded better than Peony or Paloma… Plus, I think I actually like it. Yes, I love Wyatt so much and I had to figure a way for him and Chris to be a part of it…I don't know exactly where this whole thing is going to go so any help from you guys would help a lot, and right now I'm in extremely happy mood because I'm listening to this really great song and I'm all like "Woo! Yeah!" And the whole thing with Paige, I love Paige and I just wanted one of them to not be okay with the whole "Billie is Prue's daughter" thing and it was the only reasonable way I could do it…**

**debbydo0dles45: Yea, both of my dogs sniff cheese out of nowhere and I'm like "You dogs are really weird!" **

**Littlefirecracker: Well, thanks but I am sorry that it took me so long to update, I'm just not quite sure where to go with it all. And I wanted to bring Wyatt and Chris's little sister and cousins back but it would be too much like my other story but if you all want me to, I will.**

**Gorgeous Nick Stokes: I was so sad, I cried like a baby for the whole episode! I was devastated and completely torn…It made me sad but hey, at least I can still write about him! Oh yeah!**

**Jaydat: Yea! He's in it! He is so awesome! And he doesn't like it all to much, of course, it's only natural for him to still be mad at Leo, and as much as I would have loved a 2,000 word review, I think I would have given up on reading it after the first 500 words! Lol. But, it's great to know that other people are random too. "Random is not a fashion statement, it's a lifestyle!"-me!**

Chapter Four: Headaches and Timeportals

"So you know who I am?" Chris asked, his brow furrowed. He hadn't been here for too long but so far, he was already confused.

"Of course I know who you are, you came back to stop Wyatt from turning evil. But then you…" Piper frowned. Somehow, she could feel a headache coming on.

"I did? Wow, there's a lot I don't know about myself. So it looks like I didn't do a very good job."

"No," Piper said, reflection in her eyes. She was thinking back to the time where she was in the hospital and had found out what had happened to him. "You did stop him. Well, as far as we knew. Wait I'm confused."

"He's still evil," Billie said, trying to shed some light on the situation. "Or he's evil again. He said something about 'changing him but not being able to change the actions of others.'" Billie really didn't want to tell Piper that she was killed by the one person who had loved her through every one of their problems. She looked over at Chris who looked very straight and sober. She knew that he was remembering the first time he found out what had really happened. Somehow she knew that he wouldn't say anything to Piper, he would rather fix the problem than dwell on it.

"Wait, Wyatt's back here?" she asked with a look of worry.

Billie and Chris nodded. "He was the one who kidnapped me when I was talking with Pr…um…my mom and dad."

Piper looked lost in thought when Phoebe came into the room. "Billie! You're okay. So glad…Wait…Chris? Never mind. Well…Um," she said with one of her patent 'Phoebe's done something that she's trying to cover up' smiles. "I may have done something bad or it could be something good."

"What did you do now?" Piper asked in her older sister tone.

"I um…I gave Paige a sleeping potion," she said looking down at the floor.

"Good, better you do that than me blow her up. I mean, I don't know what is up with her lately. I mean she is just being completely unreasonable with this whole thing."

"What whole thing?" Billie asked. Even though, she knew the answer, she just needed to make sure.

"With accepting that you're our niece," Phoebe said rather quietly.

"That's because Wyatt put a spell on her," Billie and Chris said together.

"Wow, so what? Are you two like psychically linked now or something?" Piper asked sarcastically.

"Well, actually, yea," Chris said before Piper put her hand to silence him.

"Wyatt?" Phoebe asked.

"Never mind, I'll explain later," she said irritably. She turned back to Billie and Chris "It was a rhetorical question. What we need to do now is get him back into the future. You too," she said looking at Chris.

"Actually, that might be a small problem," he said looking down at the floor.

"Why!" Phoebe and Piper said at once. "Great so the ruler of all evil is in our world and we can't stop him. How could this day get any better? What happened to my little, cute, adoring nephew?" Phoebe asked, running her hands over her face.

"It wasn't what happened to _him_," Billie muttered, staring at her shoes. Chris hit her in the arm.

"Shut up!" Chris ushered quietly. "Don't…please don't."

"Alright you two, what's going on?" Piper demanded. She didn't like the fact that they were bickering about something that could possibly involve her or anyone else she cared about.

"Nothing Piper," Billie assured her. "It's just a little problem with…um…a spell. Yea, a spell, an um…cloaking spell."

"What cloaking spell?"

"The one I used to keep Wyatt from finding us here," Chris replied. "I'm going to need protection crystals and I'm probably going to have to keep saying it until we figure out what we're going to do." Chris was now fairly good at covering, especially since he had to do it so much when Pate, Phaith or Prue messed up. He had put his life on the line so many times but didn't care, as long as they were still alive.

"God, just hearing the words 'cloaking' and 'spell' in the same sentence make me feel like I'm in a Harry Potter movie," Phoebe said with a stupid smile.

"Better than Pirates of the Caribbean," Piper reminded her with a smirk. "I swear, our lives just come off of movie scripts, don't they?" She let out a small laugh as Phoebe nodded.

"Okay, back to the current problem of Wyatt finding us," Billie said, butting in.

"Right," Phoebe said, walking up to the podium. She opened the Book of Shadows and began to flip through it, searching for anything that could help them. She had no clue what was going on but she knew that Chris was back and normally, when people come back from the future, in any case, it usually never a good thing.

"We're going to go look for him and figure out something. Get some crystals ready and we'll trap him and bring him back here and keep him in a crystal cage." Chris held his hand out for Billie so that they could orb but frowned when she was hesitant to take it. "What is it?" he asked.

Billie stood quiet for a few moments where all the eyes in the attic were locked on her. She looked up at Piper and then looked over to Phoebe, whose eyes told her that it would be okay. She sighed and closed her eyes briefly. "All of this…from the witchcraft to my mom…to time travel. All of it is just so confusing and I don't know how to deal with all of it. I just need some time…" Billie turned and walked out of the attic. Phoebe began to follow her but Piper shook her head.

"Don't," she said softly. "Just let her go. If she needs help, Chris, you can sense her, right?" Chris nodded. "Then if Wyatt or someone else gets to her, then we'll go, but for now, she just needs to be alone. All of this stuff is coming at her at such a fast speed, she doesn't know how handle it and get a grasp on things. I think that we can help her but we just need to let her have her space and let her sort through what all is going on."

Phoebe nodded as she continued to look through the Book, until she found the cloaking spell. "Here it is," she said. Piper came over to her side. "It's not a Power of Three spell so we should be able to take care of it ourselves. As long as we can prevent what happened last time." Phoebe's eyes turned soft as she looked from Piper to Chris. She wanted to say 'We can't lose him again' but didn't. She didn't want Chris to know what had happened to him the last time he tried a good deed.

"Well, you guys cloak the house or something and I'll go look for him. Well, at least cloak our presence and if you can, figure out someway to keep Billie safe, without her, the future will be worse than it already is." He looked at his mom and aunt and orbed out.

"Than it already is?" Piper said, he voice shaking. "Am I a bad parent? I mean, I don't know when we get Leo back and I'm not quite sure how to go about it. I mean, I have to raise these two boys all by myself…"

"No honey, you don't. Paige and I are here and you know that we would die for those boys because we are a family, as odd of one as we are, but we are still one and nothing will change that." Phoebe put her arm over Piper's shoulder and rested her head against Piper's. "It'll be okay. We will fix this, no matter what."

"I just hope you're right Phoebs." She looked down at the Book. It was open to the page describing Whitelighters. "I have an idea to protect Billie."

"What?" Phoebe asked.

"An…" But before Piper could reply, a time portal opened up in front of them.

**Okay, so how do you all want me to do this? It's your choice: Would you rather see the future's Power of Three come back (Prue, Patience and Phaith) or would you rather just have it be Wyatt's magic but it's not quite strong enough to do what he wants it to do… well I'm leaving it all up to you so don't disappoint me! Onemorewordhahaididit2,000words!**


End file.
